1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the lifting and moving of fire suppression agent storage cylinders used within the fire protection industry.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fire protection equipment manufacturer's commonly supply their distributors with fire suppression agent storage cylinders. These storage cylinders can have a gross weight of approximately 1800 lbs when filled with a fire suppression agent. The storage cylinders are commonly shipped on a wooden pallet to facilitate handling during shipping. Other than utilizing a forklift or a crane, there has not been a simple device invented to facilitate the distributor nor the end user in removing these cylinders from the shipping pallet or moving these cylinders to their planned location.